


Mine

by kellyn1604



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Dean is an alpha that's finally taking what he thinks he deserves.





	Mine

Suzannah didn’t know how it had happened. She took her suppressants religiously. But here she was, her body burning, aching, and aroused. She was in heat.

She locked the door to her room in the bunker, hiding herself away from the others who lived there, especially Dean. He was the only Alpha, and she didn’t want to deal with any fall out from this episode. She had never told them she was an Omega, letting them assume she was a Beta.

She’d been found by Dean and Sam a few months ago. They had rescued her from a vampire attack that had left her family dead. Surprisingly, it was Dean that suggested she stay with them, helping with research and learning the family business.

She knew it was risky. Desperate for a place to belong, a place to feel safe, she accepted. She found herself a place among them, researching, organizing, cleaning, and cooking. Soon the bunker had become a place of domesticity. It gave them a sense of home they had all been missing. That had been a mistake.

Now she was going to have to leave the one place she had felt safe all because she couldn’t control her biological makeup. It was unfair. She didn’t ask to present Omega. She didn’t want it. She didn’t want to exist to please someone else. She wanted to be useful and appreciated in her own right, not for what her body could do. Where was she going to go?

She stripped out of her sweat soaked clothes. Left in her tank top and panties and laid on the bed. It’d been so long since she’d been in heat. She’d forgotten how horrible it was. All she had to do was survive the next few days and avoid Dean.

“Suzie-Q! I sent Sammy and Cas on a run. Wanna watch an action flick?” Dean called down the hall. The sound of heavy footsteps grew louder. A loud knock resounded on the door before the door knob jiggled. “Sweetheart, what’s going on in there? Unlock the door.”

“I’m just not feeling well. I don’t want to get you sick. I’ll be fine, Dean,” she managed to say in a steady voice.

“Suzannah, unlock this door.” His voice was low and commanding.

Fighting the urge to obey she replied, “Dean, really I can’t. Please just go away.”

The door knob started to move. He was picking the lock. Panicking, she looked around her room for anything to barricade the door, but it was too late. The door swung open. Dean crossed the threshold, his nostrils flared, his green eyes rolled back and closed as he inhaled the air deeply. When his eyes opened his pupils had dilated in a predatory gaze.

“Dean, no. Please you have to leave,” she pleaded trying feebly to cover herself with a sheet.

He took a step closer, shut the door behind him, and locked the door. “Now why would I do that? I’ve been waiting for this since we met.”

“Wh-what?” Confusion and fear swirled around her already hazy brain.

“You think I didn’t know exactly what you are, little Omega? My Omega.” Dean shrugged off his plaid shirt letting it fall to the floor.

“But—“

“But what? You thought those nasty suppressants would work on me? Poor Beta Sam and Cas maybe, but me…..I knew the moment I held you what you really were. The scent was faint but there. How perfectly you fell into the role of taking care of me and Sammy. How good you are at obeying commands. It’s just your nature, sweetheart. I replaced those damn pills with placebos 2 weeks ago.”

Pulling her knees to her chest, she shook her head. “No. I don’t want this.”

“Oh, it’s not about what you want anymore. It’s about what you need. And what you need is my knot and my claim.” He toed off his shoes and pulled his Henley shirt over his head.

Suzannah eyed the door. Could she make it in her weakened state? Where would she go?

“I wouldn’t even think about it,” Dean snarled. He tugged his belt off and approached the bed.

She couldn’t lay back and let this happen. She leapt with all her strength off the bed and ran for the door. She struggled to turn the lock and pull the door open. A large hand slammed the door shut. She felt herself being spun and thrown over Dean’s broad shoulder. She was unceremoniously tossed back on the bed.

Dean grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. “I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. Hoped you would see that you were meant to be mine. I’ve done everything that was ever asked of me. After all the hell I’ve been through, I deserve you.” Looping his leather belt around her wrists, he restrained her to metal bedframe.

Tears filled Suzannah’s eyes. “Please, Dean, I’m begging you—“

“Oh, you’re gonna beg me before I’m through with you.” He loomed over her body. His nose nuzzling her neck placing light kisses on the skin he would mark. He raised himself, straddling her thighs and pulled a small knife out of his pocket. The blade shredded through her tank top easily, grazing her skin, raising goosebumps, and exposing her body. A warm calloused hand gripped the weight of her breast massaging them gently.

She shut her eyes, tears sliding into her hairline. Warm wet lips sucked her nipple between his teeth. Her body betrayed her as she arched and a strangled moan vibrated in her throat.

“See how your body responds to me? So perfect.” Fingertips twirled her nipples and gave a slight pinch. He trailed kisses between her breasts down her abdomen.

“No. Dean, please don’t do this.” She tried desperately to control herself, to fight her nature, but by the time his mouth reached the waistband of her panties her hips were rolling, seeking out his touch.

“Oh, Susie-Q. Your body already knows what it wants. What it needs. I can smell it. It’s just your mind that needs to be convinced.” Dean slipped his fingers under the elastic and eased her panties down her legs.

She squeezed her legs shut only to have him pry them apart easily. Heat raced through her body. Humiliation at being on display colored her cheeks.

“Let me see that pretty pussy, baby.” His hands slid up her thighs, thumbs grazing her lips spreading her wide. “Damn, you are dripping. Let’s see if you taste as good as you smell.” He laid between her legs, his hands keeping her thighs wide.

He kissed and sucked on her inners thighs, no doubt leaving red marks in his wake. Suzannah’s body ached and pulsed with need. Her reasons for resisting becoming faint as lust was flooding her brain, leaving her rational thoughts lost in a fog of desire. Her hips lifted searching for his mouth, craving the pleasure and release they knew he could bring.

His tongue ghosted over her slit, warm breath sending a shiver up her body, her nipples pulling into tight buds. She bucked as the tip of his tongue flicked her clit. A whine escaped her throat as his tongue plunged between her folds, licking her in a deep caress. He licked her in long laps, taking time to nibble and suck on her lips. He feasted on her, her wetness coating the stubble on his chin.

Finally, his lips closed over her clit sucking and pulling at the bundle of nerves. Her back arched, hands pulled at her restraints as her body approached the summit of pleasure. He let go of her thigh and slid two fingers into her pussy, stretching the muscles, stroking the soft wet walls while sucking her clit. Moans filled his ears as he curled his fingers inside her, her body gyrating, meeting every one of his movements. He felt her squeeze around him, her legs shaking wrapping around his head. He pulled away, cries of frustration following him as he stood and removed his jeans.

“Please…..,” she moaned.

“Say it, Omega.”

“Please, A-Alpha.”

“Good girl. What do you want?”

“Please, let me come, Alpha,” she begged.

Dean’s weight dipped the mattress and growled and lapped up the juices flowing from her body. He stretched her with three fingers, licking and sucking her lips, while his thumb rubbed swollen clit in small circles. He didn’t stopped when he felt her muscles start to flutter. He let her orgasm wash over her basking in the scent and taste of her climax.

He licked his fingers clean as her breathing slowed and stroked his cock kneeling between her spread legs. He needed to be inside her. “Tell me you want it.”

“I want it. Please, I need it.” Her eyes were glassy and unfocused as she looked up at him.

“If I untie you, you gonna be a good little Omega?”

Suzannah strained against the belt. “Yes. I’ll be good. So good.”

Dean beamed down at her, no longer frantic, just relaxed and eager to please, the way an Omega should be. She just had to be shown what she needed. He stroked her face, loving the way she nuzzled her cheek into his palm. He reached above her head and undid his belt, rubbing the read skin on her wrists.

As soon as he released her hands, they were pulling at him, nails digging into his shoulders. His mouth crashed into hers as she openly responded in kind, mewling into his mouth has his tongue tasted and explored her mouth. He pressed his hard length against her pussy, sliding between the wet folds coating himself in her slickness, the head of his cock rocking against her clit as she moaned under him.

Dean lined himself up with her entrance and pushed himself into her tight heat. He felt her stretching to accommodate his girth. His hand reached between them, his thumb circling her clit.

“Come for me, I want to feel you. Need to feel you,” he growled.

Suzannah’s muscles immediately tightened around him, squeezing him. Her mouth open in a silent scream as her body shook with the climax he demanded. Lost in the sensation of her pleasure, Dean felt his knot swelling at the base of his dick as he maintained a quick pace.

As her orgasm subsided, he pulled out of her listening to her whine at the loss of contact. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, trying to get her hazy gaze to meet his.  “Tell me you want my knot. Tell me you want me to claim you.”

“I want you. All of you, Alpha.” She rolled over, ass in the air, legs spread wide, presenting herself to him.

He plunged himself into her, deeper than before. He could feel her womb and he thrust into the hilt. Grabbing a fistful of hair he pulled her up to hands and knees, her head to one side exposing the delicate skin on her neck. “Say you want me to claim you. Say it!”

“Mark me. I’m yours. Only yours.”

She screamed in ecstasy as he pushed the bulb of his knot into her tight pussy, his dick pulsing as he shot cum deep inside her. His teeth bared down on her neck, the iron taste of her blood filling his mouth.

Dean rolled them gently to their sides still connected savoring the feel of her bod against his. He’d waited so long for this moment never really thinking he would find an omega just for him. Her breathing evened, a deep sigh signaling that she had fallen fast asleep. He nuzzled into her hair breathing in the scent of their passion, of her until he too fell asleep, contented for the first time in memory.

* * *

Suzannah woke the next morning in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Her body sore and neck aching. She tried to recall how this had happened. Stiffening she remembered. She remembered Dean forcing his way into her room, forcing his way into her bed.

She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to be claimed and used. Slowly, she tried to extract herself from his arms but they tightened around her pulling her back against his chest.

“Relax, Susie-Q.”

Her traitorous body did just that as one of his hands upped her breast then rolled her nipple into a hard point, while the other reached between her legs. She felt her mind slipping into the familiar fog where nothing mattered but her Alpha’s touch. Her legs opened and she was lost once more to his possession.

“Good girl. You’re mine. Always mine. Only mine,” he whispered into her ear as he laid claim to her body once more.


End file.
